A Real Life Vampire continued
by WingOfHope
Summary: This is a continuation of starlitsmile's story.-Niomi Lem has just started High School. This isn't Bella and Edward's world but ours. Twilight is a book and vampires don't exist. Or so Niomi thought... Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't actually own the Twilight series or the Midnight Sun draft, even though I would really, really like to, but all of the original ideas belong to me. And all rights to A Real Life Vampire belong to starlitsmile (everything she wrote anyway), but everything else belongs to me and my friend palerthanbella who co-wrote this, but just got an account so it's on my user name!! OK, I'm going to stop know cause this author note is getting longer then the actual story. I know that I said I was going to stop, but I need to say that this is a continuation, and you need to read A Real Life Vampire by starlitsmile if you want to know what is going on (click on profile). ON with the story!!! (For real)**

**Chapter 1/22**

Since Kennedy had crossed over to the dark side, I hadn't imagined things between us getting worse. Boy was I wrong. The next two weeks were downhill for our relationship.

Melissa had Kennedy all so wrapped around her finger, and they were now even dressing alike. Last Friday when Jayden, Max, and I were at our mall's book store looking for things to read thanks to our evil English teacher, and we saw Melissa and Kennedy laughing and walking out of Abercrombie & Fitch with two more of Melissa's clones, Alli and Baylee, carrying their mountain of bags.

In PE, Kennedy would trip me and knock me over when we unfortunately got pared to be on the same team. Whenever Max and I were together(which was most of the day because of our schedule)and we saw Melissa or one of her cronies, they would wave Max's note in the air, read it in their heads, and walk away laughing making Max blush as red as Bella.

I still hadn't found out what the note said, he better tell me this time, after Melissa was out of ear-shot, I pulled Max to the side of the hallway and started think over how I was going to get the information out of him.

"Dang it, Max, this time I'm not taking no for an answer. Tell me what that note said." I hissed so only he could hear, but loud enough so Max could still hear the threat in my tone.

I looked up into Max's eyes, which I had to crane my neck to do standing this close, and he immediately averted my gazed and started shuffling from foot to foot.

"Max, are you going to willingly tell me, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" I said with an evil grin on my face. He flinched back a little, but I knew he wasn't really threatened. Max was a vampire, so my evil grin probably seemed scrawny to him. His flinch soon turned into a smile and he grabbed me into a one armed hug. I smile too; I couldn't help not smiling with him so close to me. I melted away into his chocolate brown eyes. I tried to snap out of it, because I knew that Kennedy still liked him. But at the same time, I was being greedy and selfish. I didn't care that Kennedy still liked him, for that one moment. I was now in love with Max, and nothing seemed to change that.

"I'm not going to tell you," he whispered so low that I could barely even here it. His breath brushed against my neck and he grinned. "You're just going to have to figure that out for yourself. Would you want to be so kind as to join me at O' Charley's to question me?" I nodded, even though I had no idea what had just left his perfectly smooth lips. He trotted off to our next class, leaving me hypnotized as I followed him along. Max was definitely a mystery that I had to solve.

English has been a bore so far; except the part with the feeling of eyes on the back of my neck. Max never took his eyes off me. It felt good, but sometimes a bit creepy. I occasionally turned around to stare back into his eyes, and we'd mouth things at each other. But when the teacher called my name I was disappointed to take my eyes off of him. Once I had answered her questions I would turn back around to stare and converse inaudibly.

_"When do you want me to pick you up?" _Max mouthed this slowly and clearly. I think a little, still staring at his beautiful eyes.

_"How about at seven?" _I wished he could pick me up sooner but I didn't want to seem too eager. It was like I had to see him every minute of every day.

_"That's too late for me… How about five? I couldn't stand waiting until seven. I may even pick you up sooner. Just be ready, okay?" _It was like he could read my mind.It was hard to concentrate with him. But I had understood everything he said. I nodded.  
_"I love you, Niomi." _His eyes glistened, my heart skipped a beat. I gasped the most audible gasp ever. I love you, too. How come I wasn't mouthing this? I couldn't let it out. I was just thinking it. Say it, Niomi, say it. I couldn't come to say it, but I knew I did love him, and for some reason, it seemed like Max did too.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Lem?" Uh oh. I turn around to face daggered blue eyes, hidden away by glasses at the type of her nose. I shake my head no. She paced back and forth, her heels tapping against the tile. Her face was covered in make up that you could barely see her natural skin tone. The brown hair atop her head was stiff with hairspray, and it swayed with her step. Cheap jewelry hung around her neck. "Well, just to make sure everything is fine, why don't you move over beside Kennedy."

_What?! _Since when has Kennedy been in this class?! Oh my gosh, please don't let her be serious. This cannot be happening! Kennedy is going to make a complete fool of myself. She's kidding, Kennedy isn't in this class, or is she? I turn around and look past Max. Ms. Dumphery was right, there was Kennedy, staring me down with hatred. I sigh and lay my face in my hands; I wanted this to all just go away, and who knew what Kennedy was going to say to me, or even do to me. Kennedy hated me right now, and nothing I tried would seem to change that. I pull myself together and face the teacher. Maybe this would be a good thing. Maybe Kennedy and I will start to like each other again. Yeah, this was a good opportunity. I grab my books and head to the back the room.

Kennedy was in the isle seat so when I got to the desk to get to my seat, Kennedy's foot 'magically' appeared in front of my feet. I stumbled and all my books fell, causing a loud _bang_.

"Oops, sorry." Kennedy giggled and smiled evilly. My leg was throbbing with pain. I couldn't move either. This was definitely not a good opportunity, it was a trap. Before I knew it, Max was by my side, lifting me off the floor. His cold body made mine shiver, but it felt soothing against my aching leg.

"Mr. Kullun, return to your seat immediately!" Ms. Dumphery said with a gasp.

"I think she broke her leg." Max protested. He was staring into my eyes and then to my leg. Max walked towards the door and Ms. Dumphery became furious. The whole while, Kennedy was watching this with a smirk on her face. She was in for it. My eyes narrowed towards, and then I gasped with pain. My leg didn't seem broken, but close to it.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Ms. Dumphery approached me cautiously. "Now, where does it hurt?"

"_Her leg!_" Max practically yelled at Ms. Dumphery. He looked like he was in pain also. Everyone in the classroom was in awe, except Kennedy.

"She can answer for herself. Is it your leg?" Ms. Dumphery returned to face me. I nodded, feeling like a child. I used all my strength to push back the tears forming inside me. I couldn't cry, not in front of Kennedy at least. But still, a small sob came through. Kennedy laughed and rolled on the floor. She looked like she was actually dying of laughter.

"You baby!" Kennedy exclaimed between rounds of laughter. The moment my leg gets healed I am going to personally rip her head off, and with the assistance of my vampire friend. I sob a little bit more and a tear flows down my cheek and Max wipes it away as gentle as he could. I really appreciated Max right now.

"Kennedy, how dare you!? You're the reason this girl is in pain! I want you to write a five page essay on how sorry you are for tripping her!" For that one moment, I actually like Ms. Dumphery, but I was sure that would pass soon. Kennedy's face was priceless; she looked like she was almost in more pain than me. I had a smirk on my face and so did Max. But I tears still crept down my face. I moaned again and the attention soon turned back to me again.

"I think you're right Mr. Kullun. Her leg does seem kind of broken," Max was in disbelief. How long had it taken her to figure that out? "Take her to the nurse, Max; and quickly. Chop, chop. Let's move it." She grabbed a pass and handed it to Max. It seemed like it was no trouble at all for Max to carry me. He ran hastily out the door and headed towards my locker.

"What are you doing? The nurse's office is that way." I pointed weakly towards the hallway to the right. My voice was trembling and weak, as I pressed my cheek against Max's stone, hard, cold chest.

"We're not going to the nurse. I'm taking you home."

**A/N: So, how was the first chapter? Most of this chapter was written by palerthanbella, and sorry if anyone doesn't like anything we have done, but we ourselves were dedicated fans, and didn't want starlitsmile's story to be put out of commission, so we took over. Oh, and thanks starlitsmile once again for letting us do this!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys, four reviews already, thanks!!! I honestly wasn't expecting any for a few chapters, thanks!!! oh, I have Max's car photo link up on my profile, go check it out!!! Now for the legal thingys, All works of twilight, and other books in the series, the midnight udn draft, and all other ideas *sniff* including Edward belong to Stephanie Meyer, and all characters and idead (except our own) belong to starlitsmile *sniff* including Max, and (you shall see) all of Taylor Swift's songs belong to her, and her alone. But everything else belongs to me!!!! *eh-hemmm* fine, palerthanbella also own all of her ideas, own with the chapter!!!**

**Chapter 2/23**

He looked angry and worried. He grabbed all the stuff from my locker, even the unnecessary stuff, and stuffed it into my backpack. Once he had finished with that, he swung the backpack over his shoulder and limped towards the door to the outside.

"Why are you limping?" I groaned. My face curiously tilted to the side. His face turned stern and unreadable.

"I'm not." He said with no expression in his voice. Slamming through the door, he quickly tried to hide the fact that he _was _limping. I sigh and just accept that he wasn't in the mood for the truth. Once we approached his car, I had realized that I had never seen his car before. I was picturing his car as a shiny Volvo, or maybe even a red Jeep like Emmett's. But this car was way more intriguing, and any person who had an obsession over cars would drool over this car any day. I hadn't a clue what kind of car it was, because I suspected it was a foreign car. Max opened the door for me and laid me in the passenger's seat and in a flash was in his seat buckling himself up.

"Buckle up. This car is a GTA Motor Concept and can go up to one hundred fifty miles per hours, and zero to sixty in a second flat. Oh, and that's another thing Cullen and I have in common." He grins, but then his mind snaps back to my leg. He takes off and in two seconds, the speed is pointed at one hundred-twenty miles per hour. My heart was pounding wildly, how much more of this could I take in one day?

"I doubt you will have to go through much more today, Ni. Is it okay if I start calling you that, because it is a really cute nick-name, and I think it suits you well."

"Then Ni, it is. That is hereby my new official nick-name for you, hear-hear!" I said raising my fists, but also sending waves of pain into my leg. The weirdest part about this though, was that when my leg hurt, Max swerved the car, as though he had gotten hurt like I did.

"Ni! Ni is your leg okay? I f—heard you gasp, and I also heard the bone shift." Honestly, Max was obsessing over me as if I was Bella, I'm obviously not that breakable; or klutzy, and Kennedy did this. I let out an audible sigh, as I thought about Kennedy. As soon as the thought had come, it went away just as quickly, because of another stab of pain, and a swerve from Max.

"Max!" I yelled after we had been pulled back into our correct lane. I decided that he must be so focused on me, that he couldn't concentrate. Wow, that was probably the most egotistical thought that I have ever had, that was such a Rosalie moment, maybe he was worried that if my leg burst open, there would be tons of blood all over his very expensive car, yah that had to be it.

"Are you okay Max?" I asked not wanting to get him even more off track than he was, and we only had a few more minutes to each my house at the speed we were going.

"I'm fine. Just concentrate on using all of you energy to heal your leg, while I try to get us home quicker." My arms instinctively clutched my stomach, as I was ready for another lurch forward, and Max had barely moved the pedal a millimeter down, before we were pushing one hundred and forty-five.

As soon as I saw the exit for my house coming up, I let out my breath, and I didn't even realize I had been holding it, when we crossed over lane by lane, to get to the farthest right lane to exit.

Hmm, what will mom think if Mrs. McHenry sees me out side and back from school so soon? Mrs. McHenry was one of our few neighbors, who stayed home during the day. Mrs. McHenry had retired four years ago, and always watched and waved to me as I came home, better get Max to bring me in with his vampire speed so she won't see, don't want her to ask any questions.

"Okay Max, I think that we need to cross over now, if we want to get onto my exit." But Max just kept driving, and driving, and not even bothering to respond, until he turned over to me.

"Ni, when I said that we are going home, I meant that we are going to my home, not yours. I'm getting Lilli to take a look at your leg. She went to Harvard med. Once, so I trust her much more, than some rinky-dink school nurse." Max snorted at the mediocrity of how much care the school system puts into our welfare. "Here let me turn on the radio for you, and you better sing, or else I might not get my money's worth." Max said with a playful grin on his face.

Max randomly flipped throught the station, until he found one that didn't have a song that was playing, and had a d-j talking about a song that was about to play, it was _**I'd by Taylor Swift **_**(A/N: oh my gosh, I just couldn't help myself an not put this ong in hear, It's an inside joke. I think palerthanbella is my only friend with fanfiction who might know what I am talking about.)**, lucky for Max, I actually liked to sing this song, so he was in for a real treat.

"Luck for you mister, I actually like to sing this song, thank you very much, I won't guarantee that it will be good at any level, but I think that since you asked for it, that you are gonna get it. Here goes nothing."

_I __don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

I ended the song holding the last note a little longer than it usually is held, but I couldn't wait to see the priceless expression on Max's face. I had actually sung that song very well for my usual standards, and I was very proud of my self for what I had done. I slowly turned to face Max, seeing that we were only a few streets for his house, so we would be there in thirty seconds or so, and Max immediately eased up on the gas pedal.

I was glad I had actually sung now, because the look on Max's face was priceless. The glassy eyes, mouth open and giddy smile across his face, with the occasional lip twitch to top it all off.

"Ni—that, that was a-amazing! I knew that you had to be a great singer, but that was fantastic!" Max flung both hands off of the wheel, and quickly gave me a steel-cage hug, before he re-found his grip on the steering wheel, and it hadn't even moved yet

I had always known that I had some potential at singing some songs in-key, but I was never _fantastic_.

"So," Max started to say as we pulled up into his driveway at a very proud speed would say, of thirty miles an hour, and the car came to a complete stop the second his foot twitched the brake. "How'd you know all of those things about me? Like what my favorite color was, my dad's eyes color, my birthday, Lilli being beautiful, well she's a vampire, no one sees me cry, because well I can't because _I'm_ a vampire, and I love to argue with you about you singing in front of people. What are you a mind reader or something now, and you didn't tell me?" Max said all of this with a playful grin on his face.

"Wait, since when did I know all of this, and that was just a song, and your favorite color _is_ green!?" I asked in disbelief. Max better answer all of _these_ questions this time.

"You see Ni, that has been my favorite color, ever since I looked into your eyes, and found out that they were green."

"That's not my favorite color and I won't change it for anything!" I play-shouted at him.

"Oh, and what is your favorite color then?" Max asked raising one eyebrow. I always wondered how people did that; I would have to ask him later.

"Brown" I whispered "because that was the color I found in your eyes."

**A/N: ta-da!! That was the second chapter!! I am proud to say that I wrote most of this, and palerthanbella only wrote the beginning of this chapter. I am very proud of myself!!! Thanks for all of the reviews guys!! I honestly didn't think I w ould get any before I posted this chapter, thanks a lot, from both us!! And what will happen to Niomi and Max now that they are back at Max's house, and skipping school!! I sense some drama up ahead will it be Niomi/Kennedy drama, Niomi/Max drama, ****Nimoi/Mellisa drama, ??Max/Kennedy?? drama, or ?/? drama!!! No one knows!!! Well I do, but spoiling it wouldn't be very fun now would it, forever&always—guitarqueen136(∧ a little bit of palerthanbella)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody, I am so glad for the author alerts from everyone (too lazy to look up the names) and the favorites (once again, too dang lazy). It's so nice to know that people are reading this story (lol I'm listening to Max and Niomi's song right now.), because I honestly didn't think that I would have this many views by now, thank guys!! Oh, and I am going to make this author's note count for the next chapter too, except the legal stuffs, cause everything was pretty much the same since the last chapter except for a few new alerts and favorites.**

**Legal Stuff:**

**Me: Take it away Maxy-waxy!! (starts tap dancing)**

**Max: I said I wasn't doing this!! And I am not wearing tights and tap dancing!!**

**Me: Please?**

**Max: NO!**

**Me: Nimoi, PLEASE make Max say the legal stuff, or else I cant continue the chapter!!!!!**

**Niomi: MAX!! Come on it won't be so bad. (drags Max over into the spotlight) I'll do it with you.**

**Max&Niomi: All ideas for Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, etc., belong to Stephenie Meyer, and us and all of the other characters from this story belong to starlitsmile, except for the original ideas and maybe characters belong to guitarqueen136! (Jazz hands!!!)**

**Me: Yay!!! See, it wasn't so bad**

**Mystery person: Ehemm!!!**

**Me: This entire chapter was written by palerthanbella, but I gave the idea and lead up!!!**

**Me: what a long author's note, on with the chapter my slaves, I mean equally valuable companions(surrounds me). Help Edward!!!! (on with chapter)**

**Chapter 3/24**

We were staring at each other for the longest moment, and we hadn't spoken a word. I stared into his eyes intently, and he returned my gaze. I wasn't thinking about my leg one bit, so it felt like I had never even gotten hurt. Max slowly leaned in closer.

"I never thought I'd find you. After all my years of living," I listened carefully, as he continued to speak. "I don't get why we vampires get a chance like this. We're monsters." I thought of Twilight again. This sounded almost exactly like what Edward would say. He looked worried, but then he quickly snapped out of it and leaned in more.

"You know what I said to you in English today?" I nodded. "Well, I meant it. I really do love you, for as long as I'm on the face of the Earth I will. And nothing can change that." He leaned in more and more.

"I love you, too." He leaned in once more, and our lips stroked against each other. This was it, the first kiss; and by a vampire. What if I pass out? Oh, please don't pass out, please. A jolt of pain went throughout my body, and I moaned like never before. I had forgotten about my leg. Max let out a huge moan, too.

"_Max!_" I cried, screamed, moaned, and shrieked all at the same time. I had never experienced something quite as painful as this. I didn't want to make myself seem weak, so I tried my best to keep the anguish hidden away. Max got out of the car and came to the other side to lift me up out of my seat and he rushed into his house. He didn't hesitate at all, and he almost broke the door.

Lilli was inside, shocked and worried. Max maneuvered through the many hallways until he got to his room and he laid me on his bed. Lilli was up there in a flash and she was leaning over me, examining me.

"What happened?" Lilli seemed nonchalant, but a little bit panicked at the same time. Max was pacing back and forth trying to think of anything he could do to stop the pain from rushing through. I was twitching back and forth over his bed, screaming. Max flinched. "You didn't bite her, did you?!" Lilli looked like she was in disbelief.

"_No!_ Why would you ever think I would bite her!? I am not a monster; and I love her!" He was limping, still pacing. He went over to me and held my hand, almost causing that to break, too. He moaned with me, almost in unison.

"Then what the heck happened?!"

"She tripped and I-I think she may have broken her leg." He said between huge gapes of breath. Max was biting his lip, making it almost bleed. If he did have blood, I'm sure it would have.

"Well then, let me take a look at it." She leaned over my leg and pressed softly against the tender spots. She eyed it for a moment and repeated hold still, because I was still twitching. Tears had gushed out all over Max and me. My breathing was fast and rigid.

"It's not broken. It's sprained, but very severely sprained. She'll have to wear a cast for three weeks. She may experience some pain still, but it'll be better once she gets the cast off." Oh no. What was I going to tell my parents? Telling them that I simply was tripped by Kennedy, they'd probably call Oprah or something and get Kennedy on the show, too. But my leg was in dire pain.

"But there is another option," Max and I listened. Max looked even more surprised than I was. Another option? I had never heard of other options before, besides a cast. And surgery costs too much for me to afford. "Max, over here; I need to talk to you in private."

Max got up and sadly let go of my hand, and limped over to the hallway. They talked fast and quick that I couldn't even hear I few mumbles. But I did see their face expressions. Lilli's expression was hard to read, so I decided to try to read Max's.

Max was just listening and not speaking. After Lilli had spoken a little, Max's face turned into surprise. He spoke a little, and then Lilli continued to speak. Max looked over at me, worried. I smiled a weak smile back at him. He turned back and faced Lilli and nodded. Max walked back over to me and kneeled beside the bed.

"What's the other option, Max?" I said weakly, trying to hide my pain.

"Don't worry, Ni. You'll see." He grinned and leaned over me. His breath smelled mint green and it smelled wonderful. I breathed it in, taking a mouthful of air. Max laughed, and his lips met mine. It was breathtaking to me, our lips moved in rhythm together; and I wasn't passing out. My leg was feeling better already, even without the cast. I kissed him back, and I grasped his hair. That's when I passed out

**A/N: so, 'watchall think?????? O, and for everyone's information, I did make it out alive, how else would I be here right now. Edward saved me!!! Take that Bella, he does exist for me!!!!! And once again this entire chapter was written by palerthanbella, but the lead up was all mine!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!!**

**Angry mob: There she is, get her!!!**

**Me: Edward save me!!!!!!**

**Edward: Climb on spider monkey, and hang on tight. (climbs on Edwards back)**

**Me: My hero!! (Edward gets out, and out-runs Max. We run into the sunset, and off to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look it, I survived to make it to this chapter, now all I have to worry about is that troublesome Bella…**

**Edward: Did you say something about that fictious character, my love? (gives me a kiss on the check, standing behind me)**

**Me: No nothing dear, **_**tee-hee Bella isn't real cause I said so, weeeee Edward is all mine, wait, shoot mind reader! Uh, stop drop and roll, always be polite, G.N.O. lets go!! It's a girls night!!**_**(couldn't help myself, the situation called for it, and I can't ignore a sign.)**_**, wait I'm the author, I can make Edward **_**not**_** read my mind!!**_

**Re-write: Edward can't read my mind, and never could!!!**

**Me:Yay! Oh, I know that I said I wasn't going to do an authors note, but I couldn't help it, this kind is fun!!! And before I get into the legal stuffs, I would like to thank starlitsmile and SilverAngel1234 as award them s my most dedicated reviewers!!! Just ask and you two can have anyone you want, except Edward, he's mine!!!!**

**??Emmett??: Oh, oh, it's my turn!!! Ehemm…(clears throat does several annoying vocal warm-ups, etc., etc.,)f Oh, everything including me, Eddie, Jazzy, Rosie-posie, evil-pixie, doctor fang, and all of the rest of us belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer, but Max, Niomi, Kennedy, and whatever else was thought up for this story, belongs to starlitsmile, except for guitarqueen136 (winks at me) and palerthanbella's original ideas (winks at her too)!!! Oh what a merry, merry-full life!!**

**Stage director: cue Emmett's booming laugh, until we fade out to the chapter**

**(fade)**

"Ni…Ni, wake up." Max brushed his fingers through my hair. His cold fingertips ran along my now cured leg. I was in the same spot I was after I had passed out. Lilli was watching TV that was in Max's room and Max was at the bedside, watching me.

"What happened?" I asked quizzically. Max put his hands on my back to keep me stable, as I sat up. I was still a bit woozy from the kiss. Lilli switched the power off of the TV and came over to check on me.

"You passed out," she giggles. "and Max cured you." I looked towards Max.

"How'd he cure me?"

"He kissed you!" she said this like it was a no-brainer. How could I be cured by a kiss. That was impossible. Unless that _was_ some type of vampire thing I didn't know about, then that was impossible. Max kissed my head and lifted me off his bed and carried me to the doorway. (A/N: I was laughing when palerthanbella read this to me, I was like, 'oooh, it rhymed!!!')

"You know I can walk now?" I said, protesting that he had to carry me.

"Oh; ya sorry. I forgot," He put m down gently, but kept his arm around me period. Max was still practically carrying me, but I let it go, it felt good to be in his grasp. "Bye, Lilli!" We walked out to Max's car, and I noticed that it was no longer day time out. How long have I been unconscious; and where were we going? Max opened the door for me, and I slid into the car carefully. I was still not sure about how the vampire kiss thing worked, so I was just being cautious. Max was in the car in a flash again. I was getting used to this fast vampire thing.

Once we were all buckled up, Max backed out of the driveway, and started driving at one hundred twenty miles an hour, once we were safely on the road I might add.

About a second later, I saw Kennedy's house coming up, and one of Melissa's little clones was following Melissa coming out of Kennedy's house carrying about twenty bags full of clothes. Wait; no it can't be. But yes, it is! It isn't another little clone carrying Melissa's stuff, it was Kennedy!

I was about to ask Max to slow down and let me out to give Melissa a piece of my mind, but I didn't have to. Once again, as if on cue, Max slowed down, and pulled to the curb, so that I could get out. Max sure was good at this cue thing.

Careful to make sure that I didn't hurt my leg anymore than it was, I got out of the car, and slowly made my way over to Kennedy and Melissa to give them a piece of my mind.

"Melissa, what the heck do you think you are doing!? And Kennedy, are you all of a sudden Melissa's _pack mule_ now! I don't care that you are mad at me Kennedy, but you definitely shouldn't go run off to Melissa, and then have her treat you like this!" I said all of that amazing speech in one breath, and the second I decided to take one, Melissa decided to start ranting herself.  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here Ken-Ken? Wait, don't answer that. I ahv-course already know the answer! Its little miss, I-can't-keep-a-friend-cause-I-want-to-date-the-guy-she-likes-and-not-even-think-about-her-fellings-at-all! Or should I say Ni-icky!?" Not think about her feelings, I did nothing but think about her feelings!! Well, maybe except for today, but Max keeps on dazzling me, and Kennedy severely sprained my ankle!

"Ha, ha, good one Mel!" Mel, Mel, only Melissa's second in command 'Ray-ray' was aloud to call her that! Oh, no then that must mean…

"Melissa, what happened to your other second in command _Ray-ray_? Getting another nose-job so you decided to replace her?"

"No," Surprisingly it was Kennedy who spoke up. Somehow she was able to hold all of her—well I guess they were now Melissa's bags, and not crumble to the ground. "Ray-ray is getting a nose job fyi, and just incase you don't understand what it means, it means for your information," Kennedy rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and Mel here decided that since Ray-ray had really sunk so low to use surgery to make herself prettier, that she should move down to third in command, and move me up, to second. Including all of the privileges that come with! Like shopping together, spending late night hours gossiping of the phone," And you guessed it, she was using her hands to describe everything that they did, and didn't notice that Melissa was tapping her foot "picking out matching outfits in the morning, sitting next to each other at lunch, reserving seats whenever we go somewhere, borrowing each other's clothes, and of course, sleepovers!"

"Kennedy!" Kennedy looked down like a whipped puppy. "How many times have I told you not to tell others what it is like to be in my crew?! Bad enough that it's Ni-icky, but once you tell one person, the whole school will find out, then everyone will want to be one of may friends, well, duh, of course every one wants to be my friend all ready, but do you see the possible threat?! If too many girls get in, they could kick me out of my own group!!" Wow, Melissa _is_ that conceited. How does Kennedy put up with this annoyance?

"Now, Ken-ken say bye to Ni-icky, and put my gifts in the back of your driver's car, and let's go over to my house." _Kennedy, don't do it! _I wanted to scream that out loud _soooo_ badly, but somehow my vocal cords wouldn't move. Kennedy was exactly what I had imagined a few minutes, a whipped puppy, whipped by her cruel master Melissa.

"Bye, Niomi, wait I mean Ni-_icky_, bye Ni-_icky_, I hope you and Max have a fab wedding!" Kennedy said with tears picking up in her eyes, and I couldn't help but imagine a whipped puppy once more.

"Oh, and since your boy-friend is watching, I hope Max knows that he's dating a _slut-bag_ like your self, I mean how else would you have gotten a date with him, it's not like you are pretty of anything, in fact you're really ugly." Kennedy said with a smirk growing across her face. No, she did not just say that, but she did, and before I knew what happened, all of Melissa's new stuff was sprawled across the sidewalk and street, and Kennedy had a big red mark across her face, and hand was pounding, pounding, like it would never stop.

Good, Melissa needed to teach Kennedy not to talk to people like that, but it was Kennedy, even she didn't deserve to get slapped like that, heck I didn't even know that Melissa could hit that hard, but then I realized the connection between Kennedy on the ground, and my throbbing hand. Somehow, I don't know how, I had slapped Kennedy, and she had dropped everything, and pulled Melissa down with her now that I noticed. All that I had to do now; to make the final blow was to saw those last few words that I had ever so wanted to say.

"And _Ken-ken_," here it comes, "I hope you do a great job on my apology _report_, or else I will tell Ms. Dumphery that I don't think that you actually meant that you were sorry, and I think that you should do it again and again, until I think it is _satisfactory_. And if you want to see what a slut-bag actually looks like," ooh, I savored this moment, getting low and crouching to the ground, low enough that I could look her straight in the eyes, "_look in the mirror_, of if you don't want to travel that far, just look at Mel-mel here." I did it, I told Kennedy off, and what was my prize, a broken down, slapped, crush-boy stolen, little…little…broken soul. She had tears in her eyes, and stained across her face and shirt, and making there way to dripping from her nose, to her chin, and onto her pants, too.

How could I have done this to an already broken soul, one who had only gone to the place of utmost evil, in order to escape what she thought was evil, and be ripped to shreds by her former best friend, no full best friend _forever_. But Kennedy definitely didn't deserve what Melissa was about to say.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That was hilarious Ni-icky, I mean Niomi, and I can see that you have a real mean streak in you. How's 'bout joining me, and being one of my friends? What do you think?" Kennedy's eyes were full of horror, imagining no doubt, what her life would be like if I joined her so called friends. That made me think right now what I look like to her. I looked into the blacks of Kennedy's eyes, and found myself looking at the reflection of me. I looked like I was one of those girls that are labeled as mean-girl, the one who you thought was your friend, then turned on you when you least expect it; and I had to make sure that that wouldn't be me.

"No." I wasn't going to do that to Kennedy.

"What did you say, because I think I heard a no, but my ears must not be working right." Melissa said with a smirk on her face. "You see, all of my friends get some of the privileges that Ken-ken mentioned, and when she said gossip, that also includes secrets." Melissa said pulling out the note that Max had written ever so long ago. She was practicly waving it in front of my face, immediately for some reason the words from _A Little Mermaid_ flashed into my head, _'all you have to do is sign.' _I was about to make a deal with the devil, but at what price, my soul?

"Get a clue Mel-mel, I. Said. NO. Get it through that thick skull of yours. Kennedy, I'm sorry, will you be my friend again, please come with us, Max and I will take care of you." I really hoped that Kennedy would accept my apology. But I realized that she wouldn't come as soon as I mentioned max, he was what had caused the hole to form beween us, and she wouldn't dance around the edge of what was now a canyon, but I was willing to take the risk for her, although she wouldn't even come close.

"In. Your. Dreams." Kennedy said through clenched teeth. "Besides, like I've told you before, Max is so 2003, and all because he chose you." Kennedy even had enough courage to quickly get her hands up off the ground, and push me back into to the street and yell, "Go play in traffic!"

I stumbled my way over to Max's car, and lifting the door up, before slamming it shut. **(A/N: Max's car doors go up instead of out, picture on profile.)**  
"Drive." Was all I said to Max, as he stomped his foot down on the gas pedal, and we sped out of sight. I watched Kennedy and Melissa get up, and Melissa yelling at Kennedy to pick up the boxes and bags the Kennedy _dropped_, and continue with what ever Melissa had planned. There were a few tears in my eyes, and I found Max handing me a few tissues, not even bothering to ask, dang super-vampire hearing. All I could think about, was the image of Kennedy was the whipped and beaten puppy that she was.

**A/N: Aw, that was so sad to write. Sorry for the no update yesterday, I had written the first page that palerthanbella sent me, and the authors note, and a few paragraphs pf my own, but I couldn't think of where to go from there. What can I say, I had writers block. I read a 146 chapter story, took a day and a half to read , about harry potter, and wala! we got what we have now. Oh, and once again thanks to my two most dedicated reviewers, starlitsmile, and SilverAngel1234 for reviewing every chapter. Once again, you two can have anyone from the twilight series you want, except Edward, hes mine!!!!!, and new Emmett, palerthanbella declares him hers, cause I called dibbs on Edward first!!! Wait, gotta do something first**

**Re-write: Emmett and Rosalie are no longer mates or married, they are just really good friends. Your welcome palerthanbella.**

**Edward: Everyone should review!!!!!**

**Emmett: Ya, review *crash* (holding broken expensive museum vase) or that might happen to you!**

**Palerthanbella: Emmett, don't threaten people!**

**Emmett: aw, but it's fun.**

**Edward: *sigh* what are we gonna do with him, that over-grown child**

**Emmett: pssh-ah wat evur! (does the finger snap in z formation) mmmhhhmm**

**Me: Woooow, that puts a whole new definition on creepy, oh, and flames welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: all ideas of twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and all of these characters belong to starlit smile, except for the ideas that belong to palerthanbella and I. **

**Chapter 5/25**

We drove in silence for the rest of the ride. Max seemed to be letting me think to myself, being kind like he always is. Kennedy was my best friend before all this mess. It was hard to believe that it was because of Max all this confusion had broken out. But Max was here when I needed him most. So I guess that kind of made up for that. And Max had told me a secret that could ruin his life forever if I ever told anyone. He trusted me, and I trusted him.

While I thought about what had just happened, I was interrupted by the sight of O' Charley's straight ahead of me. I had forgotten about our date again. How many times did something have to get in the way for us to actually get through to our scheduled date? I was being paranoid; I should be happy that we finally are going to get some peace and quiet. Well, actually we were going to play twenty questions again, but that was better than having to face another round of what had just happened today.

He came around and opened the car door for me, and he almost picked me up, too. Was he thinking he was going to carry me everywhere I go? I put my hands up, reassuring that I didn't need anymore help. I stumble out of the car and we walk into the restaurant, me clinging to Max's side. The waitress found us a seat quickly, who would only focus on Max and try to ignore me. She was definitely something like the waitress in Twilight. How come everything that happened in my life brought me to thoughts of Twilight? I sigh and I sit across Max at a vacant area.

"First of all, I wish you would stop comparing me to Twilight. It's a very melancholy point of view if you think about it carefully," I gaped at him surprisingly, and stupidly.

"How did you know I was comparing you to Twilight?" I had recovered from the shocking statement, quickly, as I waited for Max's response.

"Well, it's as simple as 'I'm a vampire'," he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know that you're a vampire, and I know that vampires can have special powers. But I just didn't know that _you_ had special powers," I melted into his eyes, as he stared intently into mine. "Can you please just explain it to me?"

"Okay, well, vampires really can't get special powers; that's just in your fictional fantasy book," my face turned into sarcastic shock. "But we can read minds; though I can only read yours."

"How come I'm the only one you can read?" My tone turned into slight anger. Why was _I _the one who he could read? That was just ridiculous.

"Let me explain-," he got cut off as the waitress came to take our orders; well more like _his_ order. But only did I get to speak, was when Max had declined on eating something and asked if I wanted anything. I wasn't hungry, but Max wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. So I ended up ordering the Mushroom Soup and some coke.

"Continue," I urged as I slurped my soup impatiently.

"This may be a bit of a surprise for you, so I suggest you listen with caution," I nodded and he continued. "The reason why I can read your mind only is because you're my perfect match."

My mind went blank, but soon was it filled with questions and thoughts of what Max had just stated. I was his perfect match. Was it normal for a vampire to find a perfect match with a human? Was this why he had changed all his classes, so he could be with me since I was his perfect match? Did he have no choice as to who he's perfect match was? But one question hit me with unwanted surprise, and disturbance. Did he even want me to have been his perfect match? Breathing went rigid and my heart beat stuttered. What if that was true? Would I be heart broken, or just get over it? Was _he_ my perfect match, also? At least I could save my breath since he could hear all of my thoughts. I groaned, but the questions still tugged at my heart.

"Don't worry. Even if there was no such thing as the 'perfect match', I probably would have ended up at your feet anyways," he laughed, which soothed my aching heart just a bit. "About the, 'Was it normal for a vampire to find a perfect match with a human?' question; No, that was not normal. But it has happened; it's a one out of five chance though. I still love you." Those words made my heart flutter, triggering a smile. I was definitely head over heels.

"I love you, too," apparently those words had the same affect on Max. Which I couldn't understand why; I wasn't even close to being half as handsome as he was.

"You're more beautiful than roses lying on a beach as the sun was setting." This seemed a lot like a soppy love story; but it was my soppy love story.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey sorry guys, for the big gap between these updates. ): It was my turn to update, and I was going to use the 'I had a project' excuse, but then I finished it… and it kind of turned into procrastination!!! Yay!!! I Love Procrastination!!!! Ask my co-author palerthanbella, who by the way now wants to be called Hallie on fanfiction, cause we both got tired of writing out our pen names. Any way, where was I, oh yah! Ask Hallie, I always procrastinate on almost all of my projects, and it is rare that I would finish them as quickly as her. Oh, and I want to be called Blaire, because once again, we don't want to use real names, blah, blah, blah, and it's shorter, blahbity, blahbity, blah, and other stuffs. So, as a reward for you guys for having to wait so long (and punishment for me), this is officially going to be the longest chapter yet, yay!!!!**

**Telecaster: We interrupt this program for an important new flash!!! Hallie has gotten her very first boyfriend!!! Oh, Thursday, on our field trip, he sat with us, (Oh, I'm very competitive, and Hallie calls us an old married couple cause we fight over everything) and was unfortunately beating me at slap, again, and anyway on to the fun part. On the way back, he fell asleep on Hallie's shoulder, and was sleeping there for like, ten full minutes!!!! Oh, FYI, we were on an, pardon language, freaking tiny bus, and it was 2 to 3 to a seat, and I was sitting behind them on the way back. But aww to them.**

**Blaire: Now that you have heard my awesome telecaster skills, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**

Previously on A Real Life Vampire continued…

"_Don't worry. Even if there was no such thing as the 'perfect match', I probably would have ended up at your feet anyways," he laughed, which soothed my aching heart just a bit. "About the, 'Was it normal for a vampire to find a perfect match with a human?' question; No, that was not normal. But it has happened; it's a one out of five chance though. I still love you." Those words made my heart flutter, triggering a smile. I was definitely head over heels._

"_I love you, too," apparently those words had the same affect on Max. Which I couldn't understand why; I wasn't even close to being half as handsome as he was._

_"You're more beautiful than roses lying on a beach as the sun is setting." This seemed a lot like a soppy love story; but it was my soppy love story._

**Chapter 6/27**

"You know, you probably just heard what I was thinking, but this is very, very romantic." I put a smile on my face, and stared into his green eyes, his crystal green eyes.

"I'm glad you like my eyes, and I'm also glad you like my romantic attempts. After all, I learned from a few vampires I met who have been around since before time, I was only put on this earth to find you." Only me? He made my heart flutter every time he spoke. Ah, I only wish I could keep him out of my mind like Bella keeps out Edward. Then, I wouldn't embarrass myself with my thoughts. Keep out, _keep_ out, keep _out_, _and keep out_! And my mind felt a little heavier like a blanket had been placed over it.

"So," he started. "I guess you've figured out how to block me from entering your mind now. Good job, I always knew you'd be able to figure it out." He said with a little chuckle. "Gosh, you're not only so pretty, you're also very smart."

I kept blushing every time he said this. Wait, was my mind closed to him now? I looked up and he hadn't responded to this thought. Wait, if I could do this, what else could I possibly do? Hmm, how fun would it be to play the twenty question game like Edward and Bella? Tee hee, he hated being compared to them, and I'm like the less klutzy version of Bella, this will be fun.

"So, what else do you need to tell me, that you haven't told me already?" I said raising an eyebrow. I stayed calm, and cool on the outside, but on the inside, my heart was doing back flips!

"Hmm, didn't we already do this twenty question game?" Max asked raising an eyebrow of his own.

"Well, not like Edward and Bella, and don't start with me about this! We are playing the twenty question game they played, whether you want to or not!" I said turning my face upwards, and pointing my chin, giving off a pout in a playing annoyed look.

"Ni, didn't we already play this game before, and then it _kind of_ ended badly…." I thought back to the last time we had tried to do this. Kennedy had come up and found us almost about to kiss, she hadn't listened to a word I said since. Umm, maybe twenty questions _are_ cursed.

"Okay, this game is kind of—well it _is_ cursed, so we are going to play ask a question, or two, cause that game isn't cursed." I said, hissing cursed. "I'll go first this time, umm, I can't think, wait, hold on, umm…." In my haste to be able to play this twilight game, I forgot to actually think of a question! _Max_…. I thought, lowering my mind barriers I had all so expertly kept up. _Yeah?_ He answered. Wow, yay! Now we could communicate. How did that work?

"Well—," Max started, but was cut off by my quiet scream.

"No!" several people from near tables looked over. "Just carry on with your meals, ladies and gentlemen." I said as they all turned back around, but all so obviously listening in to our conversation. "Well, I don't want that to count as the first question." I said sheepishly.

"Well, I was going to _say,_ that I couldn't think of anything, but I just popped something into my head!"

"Oh, and what would that be?" Now I was aware of max digging around inside of my head. I unconsciously shoved him out, making there a steel door between our minds.

"Aw, no fun, you're blocking me out." Max said with a cute puppy dog pout on his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, let me tell you." I paused to see what he would say. Max merely quickly nodded his head. "Well, to go with the theme of twilight, here is my first question. Do you have a special place that you like to go to, to just, you know, like Edward, like _their_ meadow?" I said, hoping that he really did, because I had always loved that part of twilight, and I really wanted to visit Edward and Bella's meadow, but if I had my own meadow...

A grin appeared across Max's face. "You know, I do have a meadow, but it's not really mine. Would you like to go there with me?"

"Really; a meadow?" I said. My mind was exploring the possibilities.

"Well, I was hunting this one time during the summer when we first moved here, and I came across the most beautiful thing in the world, for the first time, and it was standing inside this meadow."

"What was it?" I asked. I was literally on the edge of my seat, wanting to know what this special place was.

"It was the first place I saw you." I was touched. I remembered the camping trip I had taken with Jayden, trying to find a meadow in the near forest since it belonged to Edward and Bella, and they were vamps, so E&B, was just a short jump to Alice and Jasper, and Renesmee being Edward and Bella's child, who was involved with her favorite character Jacob, we left on this journey.

We had been scoping out places to mark out as, 'the meadow' and we had finally found the perfect one. Both of us got the feeling that we were being watched, and I was getting that feeling a hundred times more powerful than Jayden, because it had been _Max_, who was watching _me_, Jayden had just been standing there.

"Can we go there sometime soon?" I asked.

"Whenever you want, Ni." Max said, his eyes boring into mine, as if he could see into my soul, which I was pretty sure he could.

"Oh, let's go tonight!" I said. My mind wandering; thinking of how romantic it would be. But Max surprised me with his answer.

"No. I don't think that tonight would be a very good night. Besides, I think that we should go during the day, not after the sun has gone to sleep, is that okay with you?" Max said, cocking his head at the end.

"Oh, sure" I croaked. "Can we go tomorrow then?" I asked, knowing fully well that he couldn't resist, if I gave him a puppy dog look.

"Oh, fine." He said, flashing me a grin. "Are you done?" I looked down at my plate, I hadn't really noticed I had been eating, but somehow, I had managed to clear more than half of my plate. I gave him a half hearted nod, as he called for the check.

"So Max, where are we going now?" I said as we left the restaurant. I looked up at him, not wearing a jacket, since he had decided that since he didn't need his, that he would give it to me, and now it was hung loosely over my shoulders.

"Well, have you ever been roller-skating?" Max asked, with a twinkle in his eye. **(A/N: OMG I just love the word twinkle. Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, who else loves the word twinkle? I love that word!!)**

"No, you didn't…." I said slowly. He couldn't have known…oh yah, he probably found out when he was able to freely roam my mind. Oh yah, I love roller-skating. My dream date is to go out for dinner, then go roller-skating. Ah, how sweet is he?

"Come on," I said pulling him toward his car, careful not to bump my head on the door as he pulled it up, and I got in. "If we don't hurry, all of the good skates will be gone, and all that will be left will be the nasty old rentals." I wrinkled my nose at the words 'nasty old rentals'.

**(A/N: Blaire again, I kind of want to skip the car rides, this will go much faster if I do.)**

One extremely fast vampire car ride later, we were at the Twilight Roller-rink. Okay, I admit it; this was my favorite roller-rink, only after I had read Twilight, and the rest of the series. I was kind of looking for places that referenced the book, after I had read it.

"Should we go in?" Max asked, breaking through my thoughts.

"Sure," I responded as we walked through the parking lot to the roller rink.

Inside, Max purchased two very good, and very _expensive_, pairs of three wheel racing roller-skates. These skates weren't the renal kind; they were the kind that was the grand champion prize kind, for winning a race.

Max helped me put on my skates, and had his on in what seemed like half a second, which it probably was. Just Dance, by Lady Gaga was playing, as we went around the little oval shaped rink. There were some people who kept speeding past us, who were doing tricks and what not. I myself could go fast, but felt as though I would fall over if I tried to do any of what these people were doing. I looked down, and smiled to myself at our interlocked hands.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I questioned him.

"Anything that you want to do." After he said this, a couple of guys skated past, coughing, 'whipped' but was pretty sure that Max had heard them, but pretended not to. I opened my mind, and asked him of suspicions, and he replied, telling me that my suspicions were correct.

"Hey Max, can we take a break?"

"Anything you want to do, and we'll do it." The coughing boys skated past us again, but circling us this time, coughing, 'major whipped' before Max just looked at them all, and they skated away, not bothering us for the rest of the evening. Max and I skated to the edge of the rink, and skated off onto the carpet, and grabbing one of the few empty tables. For a while, we just talked, and Max undid our skates, and started rubbing my back, and then feet, saying how I must have gotten sore. Although I absolutely thought that this was very romantic, I still was very uncomfortable with it. Who was I? Bella? Heck no! I was an Alice if anything, although maybe a little bit taller.

"Max, I'm fine." Max had moved on to insisting that he treat me to a spa later, and maybe take Jayden with me, he didn't dare say Kennedy, after what had happened earlier. I _really_ didn't want all of this special treatment.

"Attention all skaters, we are going to be having a race coming up in two minutes." The voice on the speakers coming from the DJ booth said. "If anyone is interested, go to, or stay on the rink, while those who wish to watch, clear off."

"Ni, you should compete, you're really good!" Max said to me. I actually was a very good skater, all in speed of course, there was one thing human Bella could never do. I could actually generate speed, without falling over.

"Fine, but then you have to compete in the men's division, and win me…that teddy bear." I said pointing to the gigantic teddy bear the size of me, hanging from the ceiling, reserved only for people who cold beat the men's league (so they could give to their girlfriends) but you had to beat the record too, and that record was always held by someone on the roller-skating team.

"Deal." Max said, moving towards the rinks, dragging me back with him.

I was clutching my medal that hung around my neck, from winning the ladies race, and now Max was up. He had to be the first to make it back from three laps, in twenty eight, point seven seconds, since the record was twenty eight point eight seconds.

"Go Max!" I yelled, as they had been released to start, and Max was already halfway around the first lap, in five seconds. _Don't go too fast…_ I thought in my head. Letting down the barrier so Max could hear. _I won't, don't worry._

As soon as it started, it was over. Max had come in first place, at twenty five seconds flat, knocking off the record by three seconds.

"My, my, isn't someone acting smug?" I stated to Max, as we were walking out into the parking lot, Max carrying my new teddy bear, I named him Professor Cuddles, strictly out of cuteness, and he just wanted me to call him that.

"I have no idea what you mean Ni." Max said, with a spring in his step. I knew what it was though. He had proved how macho he was by winning me a gift, and winning the race too, proving that he would do anything for me. I didn't want to ruin his fun though.

"Come on, let's get Professor Cuddles into the car, and get you buckled up." Max said, as I got back into the car. I don't know how, but somehow, we managed to fit Professor Cuddles into the car, and still have room to breathe, at least _I_ had room to breath. Some where into the trip back home, I had fallen asleep, and Max had carried me, and Professor Cuddles into my house, where my mom took care of me, and got me to bed, and told me what a nice young man Max was the next morning. That was definitely one of the best nights of my life.

**A/N: Aww how romantic?!?!? Well, that chapter was mainly fluff, but who doesn't love some good fluff every now and then? Trust me, things are about to get dramatic, so this bit of fluff will be by its lonesome self, as more drama/maybe adventure comes into play!! R&R!!**

**--Blaire**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, this is the 1 and only Blaire, sorry for the no update, ): but this time, it was Hallie's turn to update!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!! I feel good about not being as bad a procrastinator now^-^!!!!! Anyway, I can't get ahold of Hallie right now, cuz we didnt have school today, and I bet she was outside playing in the snow all day, but i wasnt. yah, we also had i think, (it seemed that way to me at least) practically 60mph winds!!! Outside, the snow looks like sand dunes at the beach from the wind, the kinds that has been blown to look really rippled. Anyway, back to what i was saying earlier...oh yah!!! I can't reach Hallie right now, so I don't think that this is the full chappie, and i'm pretty sure that this is onloy part of it, but i just remembered that Hallie sent this to me a while ago to read...but i forgot i had it on my desktop....No yelling, screaming, or anything that could be mean, harmfull, or violent towards me...but it's all right for Hallie!! :P Wow, Hallie sure is gonna kill me when she sees this authors note, tee hee, i deleted hers she put up. oh, and sorry for any misspellings i may have, its my first year in typing and i may be a fast typer, but i have TONS of mistakes. So, back to the point again....if this isn't the full cahppie, i'm either going to do 1 of 2 things. 1.) I will get the rest of the chappie on this chapter, and possibly either change or delet this authors note, or I will at he bottom of the page put another author's note saying that it is complete. 2.) I will repost what we have so far on this chapter, and add what is missing on a new chappie!!!!!!!!**

**???Holly Brass???:Hi there everybody!!!!! you are all probably wondering who I am, well, you know my name...but i am part of Blaire's Clique story. Okay, I'm here to say that the nexyt update any many following it, will be either today, tomorrow, or in a few days or so. Check out my story too!!!! Oh, and the next official chappie up on my story is going to feature me, the Briarwood Boys, The Stage Starlets, and secret involving Dylan!!!!! Don't miss it!!! :P**

**Niomi: Back to me and my story now....ON WITH THE STORY EVEN THOUGH IT HAS BEEN POSTPONED, EVERYTHING TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER, AND EVERYTHING A REAL LIFE VAMPIRE BELONGS TO STARLITSMILE, EXCEPT ORIGINAL IDEAS CREATED BY BLAIRE AND HALLIE!!!!!!!**

**Stage Directions: Niomi walks away smugly, as the authors note fades into her story (fade out of A/N).....(fade in to RLVC(( A Real Life Vampire Continued!!)) slowly)**

**Chapter 7/28**

Breakfast was unusually different today. My mother had been eyeing me suspiciously as I ate my eggs. She had opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it back. Finally, she let the words flow through her lips in a rumble.

"So, I heard you got a new boyfriend…," my lips pressed into a thin line. I was sure she hadn't heard, but made a correct assumption by her curiosity of Max dropping me off. I sighed, wishing I could have at least a bit of privacy in my life.

"Yes," I mumbled, almost silently. She nodded.

"He seemed like a nice young gentlemen," I groaned, eating my eggs faster than usual, trying to wiggle my way out of this uncomfortable conversation.

Luckily, Max had perfect timing. Just as my mother was about to ask another question, I could hear the sound of a car screeching to halt, followed by a quick car honk. It was right on cue.

"I've got to go, Mom. See you after school," I slung my backpack over my shoulder and gave my mother a quick kiss on the forehead, then ran out the door, relieved.

Max was leaning against his car, waiting for me, patiently. I opened my mind so he could see the awkward conversation he had just saved me from. He grinned and opened the door for me on the passenger's seat. Once we had gotten buckled up, he put his car on drive and was zooming past my neighbors' houses.

"I owe you one," I stared blankly ahead at the road, aware of Max's eyes glaring at me.

"For what?"

"For everything. For fixing my leg, backing me up when I needed you most, worrying and caring about me," I was worried at what his response would be for what I was about to say, so I mumbled it. "And for loving me," I shied away sheepishly and Max laughed.

"You don't have to thank me for that," he grinned playfully. "I was forced," I scowled at him teasingly and we both laughed.

I hadn't even noticed that we had been going so fast that we were already at school. I pouted, not wanting this car ride to end. I opened up my mind so that Max could see that I wanted to ditch school today. He shook his head.

Why not? I asked questionably in my head. We did yesterday.

Yes, we did yesterday. But that was an emergency. He spoke calmly in my head.

But-

No buts; maybe next time. Today's Friday, so tomorrow is a weekend. We'll have plenty of time to hang out then. I pouted. Aw, c'mon, don't be like that. It's for the best. And who knows, we may end up having another emergency today, huh? Sounds like fun, don't it? I folded my arms across my chest, and kept my feet firm.

You don't want me to have to carry you into to school, do you?

Do it. I dare you.

I will. My eyes widened. He wouldn't actually do it, would he? Oh, I would actually do it.

He unbuckled himself and went around to the other side to open my door. I sat there stubbornly. His arms reached out to grab me, and I groaned. He was going to carry me into school.

I told you- I shut my head quickly before he could finish mocking me.

Everyone was staring towards. What a sight it would be to see someone being carried into the school by Max. I groaned; Kennedy would not miss this. I'd be the laughing stock of the school if Kennedy ever saw this! I wanted to kick and scream until Max finally put me down, but that would just make it worse. It'd seem to everyone else that I was throwing a tantrum like a child. I decided to open up my head again.

Max! What are you doing?! Kennedy's going to see and she'll have both our heads! Max grinned and laughed. Max! This isn't a laughing matter! We're dead, completely dead.

You forgot? I'm already dead.

Well you'll be even deader when she finds out! And so will I!

She won't kill you, Ni. You know that. Don't worry. If I let you go, you'll just be stubborn again and keep your feet implanted where you are. Then I'd have to pick you up again. So might as well get on with it, don't cha think?

Ugh! My mind snapped shut again. He grinned again, glad that he had won our argument.

By now, people had just averted their gaze away from Max and gone on with their business. Maybe they were intimidated, or maybe they were just bored with laughing at us. No, it wasn't that. Maybe Kennedy was absent, so they had no reason to laugh at us! But Kennedy was never absent, never sick, always scheduled appointments after school, not during. So then why wasn't she out her mocking us herself?

Max had dropped me once we got inside the school, but he seemed to do it unwillingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello world and all who inhabit it. Well, this is Cynthia speaking, well typing, aka, guiatarqueen136. And yes that is my real name. And Haley is still alive too, she's just been preoccupied too with writing this chappie. I was gonna make her write this but she made me finally do it myself and 'teach me a lesson' or some other shit like that. Well, I have been updating my other story and that wasn't fair to all of my RLV fans. So, I have finally updated. I have been up all night with my friend Lexi and she finally motivated me to write this freakin chappie!! And her pen name is goodewriter so check out her stories too. **

**Jacob: (enters stage without a shirt on, just his ripped six or ehem, eight pack glistening in the sun, wait we're indoors, how is there sun?) Hello every body. Im here to remind everybody that me, my body, the blood suckers, Bella, the pack, and everything else twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Trust me, Cynthia here is not Steph. Also, Max, Niomi, Kennedy and everything A Real Life Vampire belongs to starlitsmile except for Cynthia and Haley's original ideas. Now, this chappie was written by Cynthia, and edited by Haley.**

**Me: Okay, so now, lets get on with life, love, happiness, and this chappie!!! (wraps arms around Jacob, and they run off into the sunset too, since Jacob is hot and has a six, ehem eight pack. And shirtless!!!!)**

**Chapter 8/29**

I had a smug look on my face as Max put me down. Yes!!! He had succumbed to my will and done what I wanted for a change.

"HA!!! Mr. High and mighty, you finally decided to put me down, I knew you would realize that it was stupid." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, turn around, and you'll see why." I squinted my eyes, and frantically searched the halls for some of why Max would put me down when he insisted on carrying me. Hmmmmm. Teacher. Teacher. Teacher. A bunch or nerds(yeah I know their people too, just not popular ones)gathered around a notice board. Teacher. Principle. Teacher. Vice-Principle. Teaching Aid. Kennedy by her locker alone with out the clones or Melissa. Teacher. Teacher. Wait, what!?

"Max, do you see what I see?" I asked perplexed by my discovery.

"If you mean Kennedy by herself, then yes. Go to her. Talk to her. There isn't a clone in sight, so I think that she'll talk back to you." I smiled at his great idea.

"Thanks," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in class." And with that I walked off to Kennedy. I hadn't seen Kennedy since…the _incident_. I can't believe that I was going to ask her to come back…again.

"Good luck" he says before I am out of ear-shot. Max goes off to talk with some of his friends Derrick, Cole, Matt, and some others who sometimes sit at our table because of Max.

I silently walk up behind Kennedy, my footsteps not making a single noise because I'm scared that we're going to make a big scene. Kennedy is fiddling with her locker, re-arranging things, looks to me like she's just trying to burn time before 1st block. I take a deep breath and tap her shoulder. She doesn't turn around. I tap it once more.

"Look who ever you are, I'm busy if you want to talk use your big boy or big girl words, and speak. Well…?" Kennedy says not even turning away from her locker. Apparently she doesn't want to turn around in case nobody could be there. Before, we had gotten pranked when people would tap our shoulders and run away and we looked around looking for whoever it was, and looked like losers.

"Hey Ken." I said slowly. Suddenly, she turned around, and I saw right into her. She didn't have a look or disgust upon her face. Her eyes were cold, sad, like she wanted out.

"Oh, it's you what do you want? Want me to write you another paper? Don't worry I finished your apology report already." Kennedy wouldn't look into my eyes. I noticed that her cheeks were a little rosier than usual. To normal people it would look like she had just applied more blush, but I knew that she didn't like that much, and especially the cheek I had slapped her on was rosy. Apparently it was still a little pink from what had happened.

I examined her a little closer. She looked completely sad. Like she wanted out. Just out. Out of what? I used my eyes to search or answers, but I couldn't find any. Then as Kennedy was tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, her long sleeve shirt's sleeve fell down to her elbow. Revealing what appeared to have been hiding a big black bruise.

Immediately Kennedy pulled down her sleeve and her eyes said that she was praying that I hadn't seen that. Oh, but I had. I put my arm around her, and we walked into English together. Kennedy looked on the verge of tears.

We entered the room like that, one arm around each other, as I comforted her. Kennedy immediately put a mask on her face so no one would know what was going on. I sat down in my seat, and Kennedy walked back to hers, flashing me a smile.

"Okay class I'm going to pass back your tests from two classes ago, except for Kennedy who took it yesterday." Said the evil Mrs. Dumphery, my English teacher this year. Mrs. D placed a face down test on my desk and continued walking. I carefully flipped it over, and I had a 105%! Woo hoo! I opened up my mind to Max. I got a 105, what did you get? Same, haha now we can be partners for the project she's about to announce. How did you know that we had a project assigned this block? Easy, Cole told me it when he over heard Mrs D talking about it this morning, and it's written on the board on out lesson plan. Genius. Now I feel stupid, oh and you can be with Derrick on this. Why? I'm gonna be with Kennedy. Sigh, fine.

And with that, I closed off our mind connection like Bella.

"Class, I have an announcement. You are going to be having a project, and it _can_ be on a book that you have read before, but I strongly suggest something new and do it on a book you haven't read before. You are going to be working with partners for this project. You both will be creating a board game based on your book, oh and I forgot to mention, it has to be part of a book series with at least three books in it. Also, you will have to create the pieces, the rules, the board, and the game idea. You all will get to pick your partners. I am going to start with the highest test scores, then work my way down. If more than one person got he same score, it will be alphabetical. Now, if someone chooses you, you have to stay with them. Unless there is a major problem come to me and I will see if it is worth changing partners. Now, lets start down the list."

Wow, this actually sounded like a project I might enjoy. Mrs. D started naming a bunch of smarty kids that got 115%'s on their tests, the lucky bastards, and Derrick and Max looked at each other signaling that they would call each other. Cole and Matt did the same thing. I looked back at Kennedy, some girls were asking me, but I could tell she wasn't interested. She immedietly brightened up when I mouthed, 'partners?' she nodded yes.

"106%, Derrick Tyler, who would you like?"

"Max Kullun."

"105%, Max Kullun, okay you're already partnered with Mr. Tyler. Now, Niomi Lem, 105%, who gets to work with you?"

"Kennedy Powl."

104%, Kennedy Powl you're already with Miss Lem…."And she just went on like that for a while. Finally, she told us to pull our desks with our partners.

"Okay, I think that we should do the Twilight series—" but I was cut of by Mrs. Dumphrey.

"Oh, and I have had so many people do twilight over the years, that that choice is banned." She followed this statement by writing on the board big and bold, **NO GROUP CAN PICK TWILIGHT! **She even underlined it a couple of times.

"Umm, how about we do the Gallagher Girl series? The third book just came out, and they are my favorites so I think that it would be good." Kennedy suggested.

"Great idea!" I said.

For the rest of the block, we talked about our project. When there was only 5 minutes left, I questioned Kennedy about how she had gotten into this class.

"So Ken, why are you in my class anyway? No offense or anything though."

"Well, I got switched into academic English when I was getting 150% on every single thing that we did. My teacher moved me up immediately, and here I am." Kennedy said with a smile. Now I knew that we would be friends. I needed to ask Kennedy about the bruises on her arm.

"Hey Ken, earlier, I saw…bruises on your arm. What happened?" Kennedy's eyes watered over, and she immediately started spilling.

"Okay, well Melissa hit me yesterday after you left for dropping her stuff and not making sure that you joined, and she hit me hard. She called me useless, and a bitch. She cussed me out there for a little while, and she shoved me into the street. She had hit me, and I had blocked with that arm. Then she gripped my arm and threw me again, and I landed on the curb, on that arm. It didn't break or sprain, it's just bruised pretty badly. Melissa just smiled and told me to pick up all of my clothes that she was 'borrowing'. Oh Ni, she was stealing all of my stuff. I don't know what to do. And she told me that if I told anybody or left her clique she would ruin my life. I-I-I c-cant leave her, at least not without you Ni."

I let Kennedy cry into my shoulder. I wanted to comfort her sooo badly.

Max, did you hear all of that with your super hearing? Yupp. What should I do? What ever your heart tells you.

And I did what my heart told me.

"Kennedy I'm so sorry that I went for Max when I knew you liked him. Well he kind of went after me…but I'm still sorry." Ni, Derrick likes Kennedy. Max told me. "And Kennedy, I heard from a certain some one that another certain someone likes you." I said with a grin plastered on my face. This seemed to cheer Kennedy up. Her face completely brightened.

"Really, who?" Kennedy asked me with hope radiating off of her skin.

"Derrick." I whispered. Kennedy put a great big grin onto her face.

"You know, Derrick is pretty cute you know. Do you think Max could see if he would ask me out?" Already on it.

On cue, Derrick came over and asked Kennedy out. Kennedy said yes just as the bell rang. The new couple coincidently had the next class together, and they walked to their class hand in hand.

Kennedy sat with us at lunch that day. She was sitting next to me and Derrick. I had Max on my other side. Everyone was so glad that we were all friends again. Melissa was fuming with anger. Her face had turned tomato red from all of that steam blowing out of her ears. She made a slit her throat gesture to Kennedy. Thank gawd it was Friday! I don't think I could have dealed if I had to put up with all of this tomorrow.

When school was out, I went home and talked with Kennedy on the phone for hours until you knew it, it was 8:00. We had been on the phone for 5 hours!

"Hey Ken, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure Niomi, what is it?"

"Umm can you get back the note and give it to me?" I said biting my lip. I really needed to know what it said and Max won't tell me."

"Well, here's the problem. Angie wanted to see the note, so she took it out with her to Starbucks, and she dropped it and a guy in a big trench coat picked it up and read it and wouldn't give it back. Angie asked for it back, but he just wouldn't. She did say that he had an Italian accent though, if that does help. I'm so sorry Niomi." Kennedy said. Sigh. Oh well. Wait, she could always just tell me what it said!!! Perfect!!

"Kennedy, just tell me what it said. OK?"

"Umm here's the thing. It's really weird. It said, Niomi, I can't lie to you any more. I think you're my soul mate. My vampire soul mate. I Max Kullun am a vampire. Isn't that really weird? Melissa hadn't read the rest of the conversation so she had just guessed that you guys were pretending to be fictional characters. Where you guys?" Kennedy had a voice of worry in her voice. OH, it all made sense. Immidetiely a screen flashed up on my computer. It was my spying on Kendra cams. They were placed around her room. Two tall man looking figures had seemed to have just glided into the room. Also, there was a girl with them. She had blond hair, and looked about to be 12 or 13.

It all made sense now. The man who had found the note was either Felix or Demetri. And they were both in Kenny's room right now with Jane. Twilight had officially come real. Did that mean that Edward and Bella were real? Oh, headache. Wait, I need to get out. Although I can't open my mind to Max, we're too far away.

"Kennedy, you have to listen to me, do exactly as I say. Someone is in my house. I'm the only one here. Mom and Dad are out at a party, and Kenny is at a sleepover. Three figures. Two middle aged Italian men, and a 12 or 13 year old blonde girl. Don't tell the police. Here's Max's number (gives Max's number), I'm watching this through the cam I set up in Kenny's room. They entered through her window. They sort of, glided in. Tell all of this to Max. don't leave out a single detail tell him that I know that the Italian group exists, and they know about me. Kennedy, if this line goes dead, or if someone else gets on it, don't speak to them. Hang up. Call Max." I whisper everything frightenly into the phone.

"Okay." Kennedy whispers back to me. All of a sudden Jane looks straight into the camera and says, hello Niomi, I know you're watching.

"Hello there." Jane greets me. She smiles evilly, and my body is instantly engulfed in pain. It feels as if I'm on fire. I scream and drop the phone. Kennedy stays silent. Jane goes and hangs the phone up.

"Don't want anybody to find you now, do we?" She says. Immediately in come Demetri and Felix. I'm not sure which is which, but I just know that it's them. The one with the big stomach, but still attractive features introduces himself as Demetri. The other one who is a bit burlier who reminds me of Emmett says "Felix." And that's all he says. I continue twitching on the floor to where I have fallen. Felix picks me up, and he carries me away into the night.

Kennedy's POV

I heard a girl say 'Hello there' and Niomi screams. I don't talk, or else they could come after me too. Luckily, I had started a tape recorder after Niomi told me all of the instructions. I had this psycho-path's voice on tape for Max. The phone is picked up again, and there is breathing in the other end, and Niomi's screams. The line goes dead. I curl up into the fetal position, and rock myself back and forth. After about maybe 10 minutes of this, I call Max with the number Niomi gave me.

"Hello?" A deep voice picks up. I know that it's Max immediately.

"Hey, it's K-K-Kennedy. Something happened to Niomi…." And I told Max exactly what had just happened.

**A/N: Wow, who expected the Volturi to find the note and kidnap Niomi? Haha I had been having writers block on this chapter because I knew this is what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know how to get here. Now, here you all go. Next chappie will be Max finding out and going after her. Also Niomi's trip to Italy. And everybody enjoying their summers so far?!?!!? I know that I sure am!!! Haha well, thanks everybody for reading this chappie!!!**

**Jake: And remember: review!!! And Ill take off my shirt again and reveal my si—eight pack!**

**Me: I love you sooo much Jake!!!!! Especially since Taylor Laughtner plays you in New Moon and Taylor looks HAWT without a shirt, haha good night everybody!!**

**Cynthia **

**Those are hearts incase they don't up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heyyy it's Cynthia!!! Haley and I are sooo sorry for not updating this story in for-EVER and a day!! Really we have been trying to work on this chapter, but I hope people understand the word procrastination. Finally we just got down to it, and this chappie was born. Well, I'm gonna leave this short to get on with it.**

**Disclamier: Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer including Volturi, Edward, Bella, and other various peoples and Jacob Black. Also, everything A Real Life Vampire related belongs to starlitsmile. Everything else belongs to Haley and I.**

**Chapter 9/30**

My blood curled scream was not enough to seduce the pain that Jane was inflicting upon me. Will it ever stop,I thought repeatedly, begging for it to stop.

"Jane that's enough," interrupted a sharp and cold voice from behind me. "You're going to drive her insane."

With that, the pain stopped abruptly and I was gasping for air with my hands and knees on the floor. I gripped at the carpet as I held back tears that so longingly wanted to burst from my eyes. Could this really be happening? Is this the Volturi coming to get me? I asked myself, trying to reassure myself. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and yelled for me to get up and I listened without hesitation.

Once I was on my feet I took the chance to examine each and every figure standing in my room. I could recognize every single one of them. Jane, with her blonde hair in a pony tail, stood uncomfortably close. Her strikingly blood shot eyes widened at my stare. Alec was right beside her, gazing at me calmly. I remember fearing for Bella and Edward's life as I now feared for my own. At any moment could Alec's special power attack me and my head would roll to the floor. Felix was rummaging around my room, his black trench coat following behind him and Demetri had just put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from him.

Every single one of them each had one thing in common, their blood shot eyes. It gave me shivers to think that the cause of their haunting eyes was because they ate humans.

"Of course, you know why we're here," Demteri's voice filled the silence around the room. He looked at me for confirmation. I gulped and nodded hesitantly.

"Good," Demetri walked to my desk and picked up the phone that was lying on the floor and put it into its calling box. "So now we can take you without any questions or any disputes? Am I correct?" I said nothing.

"You're little lover of yours should be on his way," Demetri flashed a smile. "So we must return to our coven quickly. If you don't give us any trouble we won't hurt you. If you do…" He let that sentence trail off and gazed towards Jane who was smiling widely, flashing her razor-cutting teeth. "We'll leave that up to Jane to decide." Alec picked me up and laid me across his shoulder and I hung there like a rag doll; helpless.

I closed my eyes, horrified to open them back up to reality. Suddenly, I remembered that I could open my mind up to Max and he'd hopefully hear me. If he was anywhere near me, possibly lurking in the bushes he'd be able to hear me. I could warn him that they were expecting and for him not to make any rash actions. I took a deep breath as Alec pushed me inside the car and slammed the door, opening up my mind.

_Max? Are you there? Oh please be there, please. I need you. I need you, Max._

**Max's POV**

I hang up the phone with Kennedy, feeling the realization overcome me.

"She's gone. She's been taken. What am I supposed to do now? How can I save her? I should have warned her that her little Twilight fantasy did, in fact, exist. Then maybe she would have been more cautious about the Volturi." I said, pacing, my head inside my hands. "This is entirely my fault. My stupid, egocentric and selfish self couldn't have just left her alone. I had to have her. Why couldn't I have just let her go instead of possibly causing her death? I should've left the first moment I saw her. Crap, I sound like Edward."

"Max, honey," Lilli put her hand on my shoulder. "You're talking to yourself. You need to pull yourself together. Did you even realize that you've been pulling your hair out this entire time?" I looked down at my hands. There were tons of hairs gripped inside my strained hands.

"Exactly. Max, you keep saying things you should've done. Why don't you get out there and do something about your mistakes?"

Suddenly, my eyes became determined; determined to find Niomi and save her. Nothing was going to take her away from me, nothing.

The speedometer read one-hundred-thirty miles per hour. The aching pain in my chest when I wasn't with Niomi was unbearable. I gripped at the steering wheel with my life, horrified of what might become of Niomi. In the passenger seat was Lilli and she was talking strategy with me for when we were to get to Niomi's, but I was only halfway listening. I was continually worrying for Niomi. My eyes were on the road intensely, but my mind kept traveling back to the Volturi and what they'd do to Niomi. Niomi was my life now.

Dang it, another "Edward moment".

"Max, are you even listening to me?" Lilli turned to face me.

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought. Look, I care just as much as you do about Niomi, but if you want to save her you need to stop worrying about her and help devise a plan. Now will you listen to me?" She raised an eyebrow and I nodded. "Good."

Once we get there, we'll check to see if she's still there. If she's there--with the Volturi--then we'll wait for her to be taken."

I took a deep breath and clenched my teeth. I knew I was going to have to watch her be taken away. The thought pierced me with uncontrollable anger. My knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to watch that; to watch my one and only love, Niomi, be taken without the longing to rip the heads off of each and every one of those heartless vampires.

"I know that's going to be hard for you, but you have to endure it. It's the only way if you want to save Niomi," she examined me with worried eyes for a second; but then continued to talk strategy. "Once they take her, we'll search the house for any signs of their whereabouts. I bet they're smart enough to not go back to Italy. So we'll look for something, anything. Got it?"

I nodded, prepared. We were reaching Niomi's house and I could see a car in front of the house.

**A/N: Hey everyone, well tell us how you like this chappie. This chappie was written by Haley and edited by moi. REVIEW!!!!!!**

**--Cynthia*rock out and rock hard***


End file.
